


Second Life

by hansooniverse



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, False Memories, Lost Love, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansooniverse/pseuds/hansooniverse
Summary: After Jeonghan accident 2 yeras ago, he always have a dream of a faceless girl wearing a white dress like its walking towards him but always stop in the middle. An then the girl dress will turn into red like its covered with blood.
Relationships: Yoon Jeonghan/Original Female Character(s), Yoon Jeonghan/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Second Life

After the incidents 2 years ago, Jeonghan's family decided to live in countryside where his mother lives before.   
His family tells him that it's not good for his health to live in a city. They owned a big farm and a fishpond in their province which is the source of their income. He also met a girl which always accompanied him. And soon they fall for each other, they were dating for almost 1 year and his family approved it. But he's still dreaming about that girl for almost 2 years.

One day they decided to have a date in a lake near their fishpond. They also ride a boat and in the middle. His parents warned him to never ride a boat, but he insists because he said he knows how to swim. But an unfortunate event came, the boat suddenly had hole and they need to get out. So they decided to jump out, his girlfriend knows how to swim, and so he does. But while they were swimming back to land, his body suddenly stop responding, he stopped swimming so he sunk underwater. Then she saw a girl diving towards him, trying to save him but its not his girlfriend. 

It was the girl in his dream.

And all his memory comeback like it was yesterday. 

He woke up crying and shouting his ex wife name. 

He remembers everything , everything that happened. 

From the beginning till the end. 

Jeonghan had a girlfriend for 5 years and they decided to get married. 

They love each other deeply, they almost had a perfect relationship and she is Jeonghan's world. Their parents didn't approved their relationship at first, but they can't do anything so later on they approved it. They faces several problems but it didn't stop them being together. So After 5 years of being together through ups and down they decided to get married. 

They had a church wedding and only family and closed friends were invited. They also had a mini celebration and after that they went to an island were they will celebrate their honeymoon.

On the last day of their honeymoon, they went island hopping. When they were going back, an unexpected storm suddenly came with big waves ahead and turn down they're boat. He's the one their boatman saved because he cannot find his wife. The boatman said he just luckily saved you because he saw something floating near him. And it was the necklace she gave to you. 

And after that incidents, Jeonghan falls into depression. He always drunk, he stopped his life when he lost his wife.  
One day when he was driving, he got into accident and falls into coma for almost 3 months. And when he wake up, he doesn't remember his wife. Anything about his wife. He doesn't remember anything from the moment they met until the moment he lost her.

His family believe that hes trying to commit suicide that's why the accident happen. 

But it's not true, he always try yo find reason to live , because the last thing is wife said to him is "What ever happens here, we will not give up. We will live fighting until our last breath."


End file.
